english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Neon Genesis Evangelion (2000)
Neon Genesis Evangelion (新世紀エヴァンゲリオン) is an anime television series produced by Gainax and Tatsunoko Productions and directed by Hideaki Anno. The series originally aired in Japan between October 4, 1995 and March 27, 1996, consisting of 26 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by ADV Films between May 16, 2000 and June 26, 2001. The series was released worldwide on June 21, 2019 on Netflix. English Voice Cast (2000 ADV Films Dub) 'Main Cast' *Allison Keith - Misato Katsuragi *Spike Spencer - Shinji Ikari *Sue Ulu - Ritsuko Akagi 'Secondary Cast' *Aaron Krohn - Ryoji Kaji *Amanda Winn Lee - Rei Ayanami *Brian Granveldt - Makoto Hyuga *Guil Lunde - Kouzou Fuyutsuki *Jason Lee - Shigeru Aoba *Joe Pisano - Toji Suzuhara *Kendra Benham - Maya Ibuki *Kurt Stoll - Kensuke Aida *Tiffany Grant - Asuka Langley Sohryu *Tristan MacAvery - Gendo Ikari 'Minor Cast' *Amanda Winn - Couple in Theatre (ep4), Movie Actor (ep4) *Brett Weaver - Toji Suzuhara (ep26) *Bryan Bounds - Man on the Phone (ep7), Operator (ep13), SEELE (ep21) *Carol Amerson - Hikari Horaki *Charles Campbell - Announcer (ep4), Committee Member B (ep20), Council Member D (ep17), Movie Actor (ep4), Mr. Manda (ep7) *Doug Medford - Committee Member (ep14), Committee Member A (ep10), Committee Member C (ep20), Council Member C (ep17), UN General A (ep11) *Erin Roseairre - Asuka's Stepmother (ep25), Female Doctor (ep22) *Gene Kato - Captain (ep8), JA Controller (ep7), Male Student A (ep7), Male Student B (ep9) *George A. Arriola - Operator (ep18) *Guil Lunde - Movie Actor (ep4), NERV Agent (ep4) *Holly Vee - Control Operator, Female Announcer (ep7), Female Student (ep9), Ship Announcer (ep8) *Holly Vitemb - Announcer (ep4) *Jason Lee - Couple in Theatre (ep4) *John Swasey - Asuka's Father, SEELE (ep21) *Kim Sevier - Announcer (ep11), Operator (ep13), Yui Ikari *Kyle Sturdivant - Kaworu Nagisa (ep24) *Laura Chapman - Eva Tech, Naoko Akagi (ep21), Woman in Tram (ep10) *Lew Temple - Committee Member (ep14), Committee Member A (ep20), Committee Member B (ep10), Council Member B (ep17), JA Controller (ep7), Male Student A (ep9), Operator (ep12), SEELE (ep21), Ship Announcer (ep8), UN General B (ep11) *Melinda DeKay - Asuka's Grandmother (eps22) *Michael House - Operator (ep18) *Paul Killam - Mr. Yasugi (ep7) *Phil Ross - Admiral (ep8), Professor (ep21), SEELE (ep21) *Rick Peeples - Keel Lorenz, Teacher *Rob Bundy - Shiroh Tokita (ep7) *Scott Kilgore - Committee Member (ep14), Committee Member D (ep20), Council Member A (ep17), UN General C (ep11) *Spike Spencer - Movie Actor (ep4) *Stuart Krohn - Male Operator (ep19) *Yvonne Aguirre - Asuka's Mother, Nurse (ep19) 'Additional Voices' *Andy Orjuela *Angel Fisher *Ben Nunez *Brenda Mikeska *Brett Weaver *Brian Granveldt *Byran Bounds *Charles Campbell *Craig O'Connor *Dan Rockwell *David Spray *David Williams *Doug Medford *Doug Smith *Erin Roseairre *Guil Lunde *Hiroko Fukumori *Holly Vee *Janice Williams *Jennifer Rutherford *Jessica Calvello *Jessica Williams *John Swasey *Julio Rodriguez *Kevin Hinnant *Kim Sevier *Larry Koteff *Laura Chapman *Layton Payne *Lew Temple *Lorraine Reyes *Matt Greenfield *Melinda DeKay *Phil Ross *Robert Peeples *Rod Peters *Scott Kilgore *Tiffani Harris *Tracy Leftridge *Yvonne Aguirre 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Amanda Winn Lee - Pen Pen English Voice Cast (2019 VSI Group Dub) *Shinji - Casey Mongillo *Misato - Carrie Keranen *Asuka - Stephanie McKeon *Rei - Ryan Bartley *Gendoh - Ray Chase *Ritsuko - Erica Lindbeck *Fuyutsuki - JP Karliak *Kensuke - Ben Diskin *Kaji - Greg Chun *Tohji - Johnny Yong Bosch 'Additional Voices' *Christine Cabanos - Maya Ibuki *Billy Kametz - Shigeru Aoba *Daniel MK Cohen - Makoto Hyuga *& Julie Bersani 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Abby Trott - Hikari Horaki *Alan Lee *Cherami Leigh - Pen Pen *Chris Hackney *Clifford Chapin - Kaworu Nagisa *D.C. Douglas - Keel Lorenz *Henry Dittman - SEELE, Shiro Tokita *Lucien Dodge - SEELE, Additional Voices *Xander Mobus *Zach Aguilar Credits Neon Genesis Evangelion 2019 Netflix Dub Credits.PNG|2019 Netflix Dub Credits Category:Anime Category:2000 Anime